


introducing characters

by azrael16



Series: the vampire captains [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrael16/pseuds/azrael16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basic bios</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: James Tiberius Kirk

Age : 28 Eyes: blue /red

Father: George Kirk

Mother: Winona Kirk

Sire: Marcus regenry

Siblings : Samuel Kirk (bio) , William pierce , lily hunter , Leonard McCoy

Other family: Johanna McCoy (niece)

Preferred blood type: a +, Vulcan

Allergic to: andorian blood

mate(s): spock , selek(spock sr.)

favorite song : radiactive by imagine dragons 

job: captain of U.S.S Enterprise

Personality: he can be reckless but he’s also cautious .

Vampire type: submissive       

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Marcus Anthony regenry

Age: 200

Eyes: brown/red 

Father: Arthur regenry

Mother: Cecilia Louis regenry

Sire: Luke john McGuire  

Siblings: Damon kale

Children : lily hunter (83),William pierce (110),Leonard McCoy (39),James Kirk (28) bio: Hanna regenry(12)

Preferred blood type b-  

Allergic: cinnamon

Mate: calla regenry

Favorite song : this- darius Rucker

Job :  author

Personality: he can be rough around the edges but he is a fun guy at times.

vampire type : dominate  


	3. Chapter 3

Name:  Leonard Matthew McCoy

Age: 39

Eyes: brown /red 

Father: David McCoy

Mother: Anna McCoy

Sire: Marcus regenry

Siblings: lily hunter (83), William pierce (110), James Kirk (28)

Children: Johanna McCoy (10) daughter of Jocelyn fray

Preferred blood type: a-

Allergic: none

Mate:  Rebecca Evans  

Favorite song:  god bless the broken road – rascal flatts

Job:  chief medical officer on the U.S.S Enterprise  

Personality:  he’s grouchy but will be affectionate at times.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Name:  Rebecca Marie Evans  

Age: 31

Eyes:

Father: Ryan Evans

Mother: Kayla Evans

Sire: Ryan Evans, Kayla Evans

Siblings: lily hunter (83), William pierce (110), James Kirk (28) bio: Fredrick Evans (78)

Children: Johanna McCoy (10) daughter of Jocelyn fray ,unborn twins

Preferred blood type: b -

Allergic: none

Mate: Leonard bones   

Job:  navigator on U.S.S Enterprise

Favorite song: who I am – Jessica Andrews  

Personality: bubbly fun loving 


End file.
